It's All Over and Done
by Pathetic4HeadedMassOfTentacles
Summary: Miku is sick of Luka and just wants her out of the picture. So she decides to kill what's close to her before killing her. But then Meiko decides to kill her too, what motive does she have? Rated M for murder and swearing


Its been awhile since I've written something, at least for Vocaloid, or really anything for that matter, using a friends computer so I can upload this shit and using fanfiction to save this for now.

I hate Luka, I really do

Warning: A homophobic slur for lesbians is put in this. Just once, I just figured I point that out, let it be stated that I have nothing against lesbians, but that makes me sound worse. I don't care either way, fuck you guys

* * *

The door opens and closed with a loud slam a moment after, Miku was home.

The only time when Miku went out was for food and a concert, today Miku had a concert, Meiko sighed knowing what to expect. A few moments ago she was minding her own business, leaning back in her chair at the small dining table with a glass of scotch with her eyes closed. Daydreaming about whatever she felt like before Miku barged in. Then again it was Miku's room, she can barge into her room, pissed off, whenever she wanted to. Meiko practically lived in Miku's room; her old room might be covered in spider webs she hasn't been in there for so long, like she cared, and like Miku cared.

"How was the concert?" Meiko half yelled so Miku could hear, but she knew how it went judging by the angry growls that came from Miku, Meiko swears she could spew out fire if she was angry enough.

"You knew damn well how it went!" Miku yelled, that answer was confusing to some, considering Miku was pissed even if the concert went bad or well, but there was one factor that made those concerts hell for Miku.

"Had to perform 'Magnet'?" Meiko asked, downing the scotch she had and place it on the table.

Miku's eyes flared open, "Don't say that fucking word." Miku growled, "That song, that one motherFUCKING song." Miku stomped her foot, like she was thinking of stepping on the face of the person who made it. "Who's the asshole who made that stupid fucking song anyway?!" Miku yelled, "Who ever did is a fucking asshole!"

"Hey, don't be like that." Meiko smiled nervously.

"No, you be put in that song with the person you hate most and see how you feel!" Miku pointed at Meiko, her eyes shooting daggers at her, then there was that reason, maybe if Miku didn't sing it with Luka, or better yet didn't sing it at all, perhaps she would like the song. Then again if Miku was put in a song that involved Luka, she would get pissed of. But like the producers cared.

"But noooooo!" Miku dragged on, "They had to choose me and that pink haired slut." If one looked closely, they could see the angry tears welling up in Miku's eyes, "In fact, why did they even put me IN IT?!" With that Miku punched the wall, Meiko's eyes went wide as Miku's fist went straight through.

Miku's hand went numb for a moment and Miku's eyes went wide as a sudden pain flared up in her hand, "SHIT!" She cried out, retracting her hand from the wall and grabbing it in her other hand, "FUCKING SHIT, WHY DID I DO THAT?!" Miku cried out, the anger and the pain got to her and she fell to her knees and began to sob.

"Oh shit, Miku!" Meiko exclaimed and went down to Miku's side. "Are you alright?" She asked, reaching out for her injured hand.

"No! I'm pissed off as fuck, I think I broke my fucking hand, that Luka bitch-" After that her sobs became incoherent as Miku touched her hand, eliciting a pained cry from Miku, "Don't touch it, I think I broke it!" She cried.

"Shh, just felt me see your hand alright." Meiko tried to keep her voice gentle as she tried to touch Miku's hand, seeing if it's broken, trying to be as gentle as she could as she examined it. Miku tried her best to let Meiko do, it was bleeding and covered with white dust from the wall. Meiko tried to test it, seeing if she could feel if anything was out of shape. "Everything seems fine…" Meiko said, but then again she wasn't a doctor, "But I'm not surprised if it feels sore for a couple days."

Miku sniffed, tears leaked from her eyes and down her cheek, her face was all red and painfully hot. "I hate her..." Miku said, Meiko sighed, giving Miku a hug then.

"Shh… it's gonna be just fine, it's only one concert Miku." It ends up like this, Miku's hatred getting the best of her where she just breaks down. Miku was like that, contrary to popular belief.

"No, I'll keep having to do those stupid concerts with that stupid song." She sobbed, wrapping her arms around Meiko and resting her head on her should and Meiko rocked back and forth. "Why'd they have to choose Luka? Why'd they have to choose me for it? Why couldn't we sing that stupid dyke song together? At least you're my damn friend." Meiko was kinda shocked hearing that come from Miku's mouth, normally she wouldn't say words like that, even when pissed off at Luka. Last she checked Miku didn't have a problem with lesbians, just that she hated when the producers made her look like one. Then Meiko remembered what song they're talking about.

"I know, I know, but no need to say things like that."  
"I know! I just hate that fucking song so much, how else can I put it?"

Meiko rubbed her back a bit, "You do realize there are other songs…" Meiko said with a slight smile, and then immediately regretting it.

Miku went stiff and her eyes were wide, "Witch," She began to list the songs that she thought made her look bad, "Madness of Duke Venomania." She would have been a perfect pimp, hell, she already is! "Romeo and Cinderella," With each song she began to go a bit faster, "World is Mine, Scissorloid, Secret Vow, Spice." Ok she should have sung Spice, not that small cocked whore, Len. "All of that bullshit that they make me sing!" She squirmed in Meiko's grasp.

"I know, they me sing some bullshit things to, hey, I'll know what will cheer you up, some good horror movies, Kazuo Umezu's Horror Theater cheers you up, right?"

Miku sniffed, nodding, Meiko smiled.

"So I'll make some popcorn and get some beer and go pick out a movie, alright. All the gore will take your mind of it, ok?"

Miku nodded slightly, Meiko chuckled, patting her two times on the back before letting her go and standing up, heading for the kitchen.

Miku sniffed again, trying to unclog her airways of the snot, she sat there, thinking of all the times. She remembered the day Luka came into the fucking picture. How soon enough people began to think she was better, how she should be the next Miku, taking away the spotlight, her spotlight that she so rightfully deserves. Miku's voice wasn't realistic, Luka's was, apparently, but Miku hated how she sounded. Her voice was choppy, to choppy all the fucking time, and people thought she was better.

But then they put them together in a bunch of bullshit songs because they thought they sounded good together.

Magnet made her look like a lesbian with the woman she hated most. Every cover or variation of that picture made Miku nauseous.

Witch made her look like a jealous bitch when everyone considered Luka to be an 'Angel'. She was a witch and Miku was a priestess, and the witch was with (to add insult to injury) with Gakupo, who was the prince. Either way it was her job to burn Luka in the end, she just wished they would let her kill her, the thought of her screaming as she was slowly burned alive was music to Miku's ears.

And Scissorloid, fucking Scissorloid. Miku was so fucking close but the dumbass who made that hunk of shit decided to make her back out from the one thing she would do without hesitation. And in the end she was killed, in the end Miku was always the one who lost, despite her being the star on the Vocaloids. She was the one who made them popular, not that pink haired slut.

The longer Miku thought about it, the angrier the got, her tears felt like boiling water against her cheeks, she decided to sit up. Stop thinking about it for a moment and watch a good Japanese horror flick, Miku went to the Tv, and on top of it was a bunch of DVD's, Miku picked one out at random, and looked at the cover.

_'Midori'_ Miku remembered watching it one time, she remembered it scared the fuck out of Meiko and thus they didn't watch it a lot, in fact they only watched it once because Meiko was having nightmares about it. Also the thoughts of 'Dark Woods Circus' didn't help. But this one was just brutal.

The smell of popcorn and the hum of the microwave filled the rather quiet room, it made Miku realize just how quiet it was.

"Hey Meiko." Miku called out.

"Yeah?" Miku asked, grabbing a six-pack from the fridge.

"I want to watch Midori, is that alright?"

"Um, ok..." Meiko was a bit unsure about that, she remembered how that scared her shitless while Miku was watching with a rather disturbing interest. Also saying how she thought the armless guy was hot. Miku was a girl with rather odd taste; well then again part of her room is a sex dungeon.

Miku opened the DVD played and placed it in the tray, closing it and turning on the TV, she walked over to the couch and watched as the main menu came up on the TV, she minus well wait for Meiko to come in. A few moments later she came in, balancing a six pack and a large bowl of popcorn as she turned of the lights, sitting next to Miku, she placed the snakes between them, Miku pressed play. And then a loud thunder sound effect as pictures of creepy Ukiyo-e like drawings flashed on the TV.

"Hey Meiko, pass me a beer." Miku said, her laid back side finally coming back, Meiko smiled, breaking off one can of beer and handing it towards Miku.

_Dog boiled in the cauldron of hell!_

_Monster-child in many swaddiling clothes!_

_Severed heads bolled with bulrushes!_

_Blood spurts from the bullwark!_

_Basin cut, toy box overturned!  
_

_Jugglers balls, enclosing lullabies!_

_Mothers mourned, ball torn apart!_

_It's the belt of the daughter who cannot marry!_

_Butterfly patter, threads of gold and silver!_

_Cats head when the bird turns around!_

_Bells on a torn mouth!_

_Iris and spinning eyes locked into the barn!_

The movie was just a disturbing as Miku remembered it to be. The dog scene, that scene was very creepy.

'That bitch, Midori' The boy girl said as she looked under the deck where there was a cut box with three small puppies resided. PUlling them out and picking one up, he grinned at one before he threw it to the ground, and yelp was heard as the dog practically exploded on impact, blood splattering on his face. A few frames latter shows him stepping on one of the dogs, but watching it the second time around, it wasn't as bad. But both Miku and Meiko cringed at the scene.

Now, what does that particular scene have to do with the story, things like these gives Miku ideas.

The next day, she saw Luka parading around Tako Luka at the dining hall at breakfast, her mind, still somewhat haunted by that tape (like how it did to me) she thought of the dog scene, replacing the dog with that octopus hellspawn and the Boy-girl's sneaker with Miku's book. While Luka and that dumb octopus was laughing about, horrible, cruel thoughts ran through Miku's mind, to a point that she didn't even notice the creepy ear-wide grin on her face.

"Hey, Miku." Meiko tapped on her back, as if Meiko could tell what she was thinking. "What the hell are you thinking?"

Miku looked at Meiko and smiled, normally. "Sorry, it's just that movie." Miku chuckled, Meiko closed her eyes, sighing.

"Part of the reason I thought those horror movies where a bad idea." She sighed, looking away from Miku. Miku went back to her creepy thoughts, Meiko looked at her, a bit worried, "Just, don't do anything drastic, ok?"

Miku laughed mentally at Meiko's words, and her smile became strained, trying to to laugh, "Ok, I promise, Meiko."

But when it comes to breaking Luka, that's a promise Miku would obviously never keep.

* * *

"Ok, Tako." Luka laughed as they entered their sickenly pink room, it was the color of salmon and the longer Miku stayed in there, the more nausous she got. She hated this color, she hated how prissy Luka's room seemed to be, like she was a princess or some shit, did she forget the fucking memo? Miku growled a bit, looking through the closet in Luka's room which conveniently had slits in it so she had a good enough veiw of the entrance and a veiw of the layout of Luka's room. It was rather easy to gain access to her room, considering there was no reason to lock the doors.

She made sure that Meiko didn't have to wonder where she was, she made up a lie, saying that she'll be at the recording studio tonight, and tonight was a Friday night either way, Meiko would be at the bar. And by the time she gets back she'll to to piss drunk to even check if she was home, and Luka was an air headed ditz to, she'll think that Tako-Luka went missing like the pet she is, it was all perfect.

Luka chuckled a bit, placing Tako Luka in her rather large fish tank that was aparently her bed. Watching as Luka gave it a kiss on the head, turning of the lights and walking towards her room. Wouldn't she have to stay there? Oh what does it matter, this place lacked common sence, all that mattered is that Miku kills that thing. Mostly to break Luka by taken something precious to her.

_"Have you guys seen Tako-Luka?" Luka came babbling into the TV room, Miku, Meiko and VY2 where having a casual conversation when the pink haired Vocaloid came crying to them, asking if they seen her octopus pet._

_VY2 scratched his head, a bit confussed, "Isn't she supposed to be in water? If she's anywheere but in a fish tank, she should be dead."_

_Luka felt more tears well up in her eyes, and with this Miku couldn't help but grin at Luka's misery. __Meiko slapped VY2 in the back of the head, "Smooth move." SHe said, VY2 growled, rubbing the back of his head. __"No! She's not like a normal octopus!" She sobbed, VY2 would say something else, but probably decided it was best to keep his mouth shut, less he'd get a rather smack across the face this time around._

_Meiko smiled, "We'll tell you if we see her, ok."_

_Luka smiled, wiping the tears off her face, "Either way, she couldn't have gone far, right?"  
_

_"She could have wandered down into the fanmade wing." VY2 immidietly regretted saying that as Luka's smile vanished and she broke out in tears again, thus a smack in the face from Meiko. Miku couldn't help but snicker._

Miku, as always, smiled at that memory, she loved how Luka felt like shit through most of the day until she found Tako-Luka hanging out with the girls in Vocaloid3, if Miku had gotten her hands on her, she wouldn't in Luka's closet, plotting to kill that thing now. Now would she, she waited, and waited. She heard snoring from Luka's room, loud snoring, to loud for a good damn woman. It was almost laughable; actually, it was, Miku was trying not to burst out in laughter.

No, there'll be plenty of time to laugh at that when you're making octopus soup. Speaking of food, Miku felt her stomach let out a growl, the soon she kills Tako, the better.

Slowly, she opened the closet, seeing as how it didn't creek a lot when she opened it, she still snuck out, opening it just enough for her to slip out and close it. Trying her best to keep quiet as she crept towards the fish tank, which seemed to have some sort of glow around it. Like her goal was outlined for her, when really it was those fish tank lights people kept on their tank, for decoration or it actually had a purpose. It didn't matter. Miku was pretty good at keeping quiet, the carpet silenced her footsteps. Her heart beated quickly, hoping that no one would wake up at such an inconvienient time. If that Miku will have to kill Luka to, despite her not wanting to at the moment, she just wants to break Luka for now.

She stood over the tank, thankfully short enough that she can break in and grab her, she raised up her arms and slowly reached down into the tank, wiggling her fingers. All of a sudden Tako-Luka faced her, Miku gasped as Tako-Luka let out a scream, but Miku quickly silence it as she wrapped her hands around her, trying to dig her nails into her so she could get a better grip, she did put of a fight, trying to squirm from Miku's grip in tank, the water splashing around and drentching Miku, but eventually Tako got tired, and rather quickly too, seeing as how it was the middle of the night and Tako was awaken from a deep sleep, which her owner clearly hadn't. Miku lifted her from the tank and shooshed her, grinning evily, "If you stay quiet, I promise I won't hurt you." Miku whispered. Amazingly she hadn't slipped from her grip, Miku pressed hard so that her nails dug into her face, she saw the blood run from Tako's face and her grin got a bit wider. "You're owner clearly isn't awake, lazy bitch, aparetnly can't be waken by a fucking earthquake." She laughed.

"Wha-what are you."

"Don't ask questions, either, you don't need to know all the answers." Miku chuckled a bit before she casually walked out of Luka's room, muttering 'Lazy bitch.' on the way out.

* * *

Miku had placed Tako-Luka on the center island in her little kitchen, it made her wonder why the Vocaloid's had a huge dining hall when they could eat in their rooms, but that wasn't the point.

Meiko was passed out on the couch when she came back, perfect to, hopfully she'll forget Miku's intentions from today and only suspect that Miku had gotten them a special meal. Octopus simmer with wine and negi, Miku smiled as she sharpened her knife, she taped the noisy octopus's mouth shit and tied her tentacles together, seeing as how it was late and Miku was very tired, let along up to cooking octopus tonight, she'll just stag Tako-Luka and hide her somewhere in the freezer, or at least out of Meiko's sight.

"You know why I'm doing this?" Miku asked as she ran the blade over the knife sharpener, it felt like with ever slashing noise it made from metal to metal contact, it was the seconds before Tako-Luka's life ended. It was simply fitting. Tako-Luka didn't respond, she was to scared to and the tape on her mouth couldn't let her make a sound. Miku chuckled, "You're owner caused me enough agrivation, almost like she wants to break me. Kill me herself like she did in Scissorloid, but that was only a song." Miku placed the knife sharpener to the side and looked at the shiny blade. It was her favorite knife, so sharp, so shiny, hardly used, but every now and then she'll sharpen it out of boredom. But now time to put it to use, "'But what did I do?'" Miku mimicked Tako with a higher pitched voice, making an innocent, but worried face, "'Why would you want to kill me if if it's my owner you hate?'" She made her voice normal again, "'I'll tell you why, I want to break her like she did me." Miku continued as she slowly made her way towards the frightened octopus hyrbrid. "So I'll start by killing you, and making sure no body will be found." And with that, it was liek Miku's pupils became smaller as she raised the knife, her grin got bigger as she plunged the knife done into Tako-Luka. Upon pullin out the knife some blood spewed from the wound an covered Miku's face, an evil grin on her face.

Miku felt fulfilled as she picked up Tako-Luka, who was already covered in blood and dripped blood on the floor and stained Miku's hands, opening the fridge, she stuffed it in the back, hoping Meiko won't ruin the suprise dinner.

* * *

Midori was a rather disturbing film, I don't own that either, but while disturbing, it was rather good, really good.

Shoujo Tsubaki belongs to Suehiro Maruo, check it out


End file.
